


盾冬ABO硬盘坑集

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原始社会好</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

这是一个叫原始社会好的坑

听到外面的吵闹声，Bucky停下了手里的活计，从他那顶永远挂着弯刀的帐篷里钻出来，看着外面跑来跑去的一群小鬼：“你们在吵什么？”

带头的是他妹妹Becky，那姑娘还不到十岁，已经显示出一个优秀的Alpha该有的本事了：“有一伙‘骑士’从西边大陆来，我们去看热闹！”

她说不准“骑士”这个词儿，部落里极少有人说通用语，Bucky是少数人之一。他哼了一声，跟在妹妹身后往边界走：“又是那些讨厌的家伙。”

“别这么说，他们有很多好玩的东西。”Becky的双眼闪闪发亮，Bucky则不屑一顾，不管那些穿着亮晶晶的盔甲的人有多少好玩的东西，他都讨厌他们，因为十年前那些家伙带走了他的Steve。一想到这个，Bucky就沮丧了起来，回头看了看自己小小的帐篷。Steve那家伙老是病怏怏的，也不知道是不是还活在这世界上。Bucky放慢了脚步，踢着脚下的土块，他今年十八岁了，从十五岁第一次热潮开始他的帐篷外就挂上了弯刀——部落的习俗，一个Omega到了成熟的时候就要搬进自己的帐篷，并且选择在帐篷外挂艾草或是弯刀，艾草意味着Alpha们可以访问他或她的帐篷，弯刀则意味着拒绝。成熟后没有伴侣的日子很难熬，Bucky不知道自己还能坚持多久，他努力地回想着记忆里那个干巴巴的金发孩子，忽然没了兴致，转身又进了自己的帐篷，还把帐篷堵得严严实实的，免得那伙过路的骑士来烦他。

收拾了一半的狼皮躺在帐篷中央，Bucky跪坐下来继续干活。猎来的皮毛和骨头都能拿去和那些外来人换黄金，黄金则可以买很多小麦，冬天之前不多储备点食物可不行。帐篷外响起一阵急促的脚步声，Bucky抬起头，还没来得及站起来，有人敲了敲他帐篷上挂着的那把弯刀。

Alpha的味道。

Bucky不耐烦地爬了几步，至少这个Alpha还算有礼貌：“干什么？”他掀开帐篷一角，探出半张脸，帐篷外站着一个高大的Alpha，一只手牵着缰绳，另一只手抚摸着Bucky挂在帐篷顶上的弯刀，看到Bucky探出脸，对方立刻摘下了面具：“Bucky……？”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，背光里看不清这个人的脸，只辨认出了那头熟悉的金发，他难以置信地张大了嘴巴：“Steve……？”

Steve局促地坐在Bucky的小帐篷里，Bucky坐在他对面，完全忘记了手上的活计，只顾上下打量Steve、间或摸摸他的铠甲和壮硕的肩膀。Steve不好意思地笑笑：“好久不见了，Bucky，我一直很想你。”

“真的是Steve？”Bucky还是不敢相信哪个病得七死八活的小子怎么就摇身一变成了眼前这个大块头，甚至忘了他帐篷上还挂着弯刀、却收容了这个Alpha。Steve点点头：“那时候我身体是不太好，青春期过后就好很多了。你这几年过得好吗？”

“我才要问你呢，那些强盗——啊，不，我猜他们是你的族人吧，抱歉，硬是把你带走……”

“是，他们是我家族里的人。”Steve没好意思对Bucky说出真相，但当年那场可怕的事故中他确实失去了父母，多亏了Bucky的族人救了他、照顾了他好几个月，直到家族里的人找到Steve为止。这些年来他无时无刻不想念Bucky，好容易这次有了机会，Steve再也按耐不住，径直来找Bucky，他也知道部落里的习俗，看到Bucky的帐篷外还挂着弯刀，他才松了一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吧唧公主

Steve在书房里读堆积如山的公文，他母亲Sarah对儿子连度假时都在工作感到不满，但她深爱自己的儿子，委婉地劝说他要注意休息之后，就带着她的女伴们去海边散步了。Steve揉了揉发酸的眼睛，放下手里大大小小的来信和法案走到窗边，居高临下看着外面的海滩。他的母亲正和几位女士沿着海岸线漫步，她们都撑着漂亮的小花伞，摇摇摆摆地占满了这片私人海域。

Steve推开窗，闻到新鲜的海水味道，他深吸了口气，第一次放松下来，试图享受久违的假期。海风吹来那些女士们隐约的低语，不用细听Steve也知道，她们肯定又在和母亲讨论自己的婚事了。即使不考虑他的身份地位，在这些太太们眼中，一个年过三十的健康Alpha还未结婚，简直是件不能见光的罪行。她们热衷于享受Steve母亲提供的优越环境，更热衷于向她推荐自己家族中形形色色未结婚的对象。Steve把窗关好，看看桌子上堆着的那堆纸卷，决定自己应该享受一下假期了。Steve带来了他的马Happy，这是他去年冬天新买来的纯种阿拉伯马，深褐色皮毛，四条腿细长矫健，正在马廊里欲欲跃试，等着出去在海滩上一展身手。Steve喂给Happy一条胡萝卜，爱抚它的鼻子和鬃毛，仆人给它套上辔头和鞍具，小心把它牵到阳光下。Steve翻身上马，起先他控制缰绳，小幅度地溜步子，驶出庄园后他就任Happy自由奔跑，反正这一带的土地都很软，不会伤到它的脚掌。

Steve风驰电掣般骑过初夏的树林，微风吹乱了他的头发，汗水淌过他的额头，他看到前方有一道矮篱笆，却没有放慢马速。他想试试能不能跳过去，他极少这样任性失控，自从少年时一场大病差点死去之后，他总是规规矩矩的，很少违背母亲的命令。Happy似乎也很兴奋，绷紧了身体全速前进，Steve感觉到耳畔划过的急促风声，纵马轻飘飘地跳过了栏杆。

“老天啊！！！”有人惊叫出声，Steve停下了马，惊讶地发现矮篱笆下睡着一个人，看起来很年轻，脸颊被太阳晒得通红，靠着篱笆心有余悸地看着自己。

Steve吓了一跳，立刻跳下马走到这个人面前半跪下来：“真抱歉……你还好吗？我伤到你了吗？”

“没，不过你真是吓死我了……！”对方喘息着，拨了拨浓密的棕色头发里的落叶和树枝，“你是来度假的吗？从来没见过你。”

“是的，”Steve歉疚地笑笑，“我是Steve，真的非常抱歉。”

“叫我Bucky就好，”Bucky站起来拍打了一下身上，“很高兴见到你，Steve。不过以后骑马的时候可得小心点。”Steve稍微放下心来，这才意识到眼前的人是个没有结合过的年轻Omega，有双大而灵活的眼睛，让Steve想起树林中见过的幼鹿。

“再次道歉。你住在这附近？需要我送你回去吗？”

Bucky打量了Steve一眼，笑出了声：“这附近对我来说就像家里的后院一样，倒是你，陌生的Steve，可别在树林里迷路。”

Steve注意到他穿着一条很旧的裤子，裤脚卷起，露出赤裸的双脚和细白的脚踝，衬衫看起来材料不错，领口和袖口都有绣花，但也有些年岁了。Steve猜他大概是住在这附近的平民，他牵过了Happy，摸了摸它的鼻子，对Bucky友好地点了点头：“那就麻烦你告诉我去海边最近的路？”

“你一定是从东边绕来的，从这里向北回海边的话会很快。”他看了看Steve身上的装束，又笑了，顺手从身边的草丛里拔出一片嫩叶，牙齿轻咬着树叶，吸吮起了枝叶。碎屑黏在他脸上，被他随手抹掉。Steve多花了点时间看他丰润的嘴唇，好一会儿才点了点头：“好的，谢谢。”他翻身上马，Bucky则跳上了篱笆，坐上了最高的一根木头，两只脚荡来荡去：“再见，Steve。”

Steve觉得心里很暖和，忍不住想要微笑，他觉得像是有只小猫在用尖细的爪子挠他的心口，“再见，Bucky，如果明天这个时间我来这里，你也会在这里吗？”

“只要你和你的马别再打扰我的午睡。”Bucky回给Steve一个甜蜜的微笑，“午安了，Steve。”

第二天正午过后，Steve又来到了这片树林，这次在快到篱笆附近时他放慢了马速，让Happy溜着小步子踱进了树林，却并没看到Bucky的影子。他在篱笆前下马，四处打量着这块地方。

“你真的来了，Steve。”Bucky的声音从上方响起，Steve抬头，正看到Bucky坐在他上方的一根树枝上，阳光穿透了他年轻的身体，洒满了Steve的脸。

“你好啊，Bucky。”Steve笑着对他挥了挥手，还没等他反应过来，Bucky已经跳下了树枝，轻盈地落到他面前的草地上。今天他穿了一件深绿色的衬衣，显得他的皮肤更加白皙了。他依旧赤着脚，裤脚卷起，脚踝上有几条血痕，可能是爬树的时候刮蹭到的。Steve的手不自觉地按上了口袋里的手帕：“你该穿鞋子。”

“穿鞋子很难爬树啊。”Bucky在阴影里坐下来，拍了拍身边软软的干草，“想坐一会儿吗？Steve？”

 

Steve可没办法拒绝这样友好的邀请，他靠着Bucky坐下来，在他身上闻到了清爽的草叶气味。Bucky和他见过的各式各样的结婚对象不同，但Steve说不上来不同在哪里，他只知道自己很想留在这块小小的树荫下，看Bucky的笑脸。Happy绕着树荫转圈子，似乎也想挤进来，Bucky笑了，试着摸它的鼻子，坏脾气的Happy居然并不拒绝。Bucky亲热地拍了拍它的脸：“去树后，哪儿有浆果和野莓，你肯定喜欢。”

Happy听话地迈开了步子，Bucky羡慕地看着它矫健的肢体：“你可真幸运，这是上等好马。”

Steve很高兴Bucky眼光不错：“它看起来很喜欢你，想试试看吗？”

“不了，”Bucky看起来跃跃欲试，却礼貌地摇了摇头，“我答应了我妈妈三个月内不能骑马，上次骑的时候被摔下来了，”他晃了晃自己的左手，“这只手撞到了，到现在还没好。”

Steve哑然失笑，关切地盯着他的手：“但是你却爬树。”

“你听起来可真像我妈妈，放松点，”Bucky耸了耸肩膀，“小伤而已。嘿，Steve，你是新搬到这里来的吗？我从没见过你。”

“来度假，”Steve含笑点头，“这儿其实是我妈妈的地方，她的房子在……”Steve并不想说出细节，倒不是有意隐瞒，但他不想在Bucky面前过早说出自己的身份，像现在这样作为一个异乡来客和Bucky谈话的感觉很好，“在海边。”

“海边……昨天你是说了海边。”Bucky若有所思地点了点头，“好吧，你肯定是个官老爷，海边那一带都是老爷们的领地。”

现在Steve更确信Bucky是个平民了，他并不在乎身份的差距，反而觉得很新鲜，Bucky是活生生的，和他见过了的那些死板的人偶完全不同，他让Steve感兴趣，而到了这把年纪，Steve已经很少会对什么人感兴趣了。

“不完全是。你呢？你是本地人吗？”

“算是吧，我爸爸不太喜欢城里的生活，所以我们家搬到这儿来了。要我说那大概是他最好的主意了。这地方这么大，可以玩的东西这么多，谁想回到城里去天天对着四堵墙呢？”Bucky放松地舒展着肢体，又随手拔了一根草叶放到唇间咀嚼，Happy不知道什么时候从树后晃出来，嘴边沾着深红色的野莓汁，打着响鼻蹭起了Bucky的脸。

“喔，大家伙，你和你主人一样喜欢吓人一跳。”Bucky摸了摸Happy的脸，他看起来非常想骑马，Steve几乎又要提议让他骑骑Happy，但看了看他的左肩膀，决定还是别开口的好：“Happy，它的名字是Happy，除了我之外它只肯和你亲近。”

“真的？”Bucky的大眼睛闪闪发光，“那我可真荣幸。啊，该死……”他毫不在意地咒骂，晃了晃左肩膀，“再过几天我就能骑马了，到时候你还会在这儿吗？”

“整个夏天，随时待命。”Steve真心诚意地说，伸出手去摘掉了Bucky头发里夹着的一片树叶。

这天傍晚Steve才和Bucky分开，当他回到Sarah身边时太阳已经落山了，她坐在餐桌边绣花，桌子上摆着为Steve预留的晚餐。Steve不好意思地在她身边坐下：“抱歉，母亲，你等了我很久吗？”

Sarah慈爱地看着自己的儿子，温柔地摇摇头：“别担心我，Steven，倒是你，听说你这两天经常出去？”

“是，”Steve不太好意思和母亲提起Bucky的事儿，但脸上却不由自主地露出了一个微笑，“我听从了你的建议，既然来度假，就该好好放松一下。”

“很好，我们都打算偷走你的公文了。”Sarah开心地笑起来，她年纪不轻了，皮肤却依然细滑紧实，眼角只在笑起来时才显露出几条鱼尾纹，却反而让她看上去有种别样的风情。Steve的眉眼和她很相似，也继承了她的金发，只不过Sarah身材瘦小，Steve却在青年时期快速发育、长得特别高大。Sarah召来佣人替Steve摆放食物，自己替他切开烤面包，Steve有点不好意思地接过母亲递来的食物：“这么晚了，你不想休息一会儿吗？”

“我有事儿想告诉你，”Sarah看着Steve吃饭，重新低头整理手上的活计，“山崖那边是我表妹的丈夫——Barnes子爵——家的领地，我听说她家里有好几个很不错的孩子，你不想见见吗？”

“怪不得你突然要带我来这儿度假。”Steve几乎笑出声，他并不反感母亲的做法，他们都知道他需要结婚，这事儿迫在眉睫，她已经尽了最大努力替Steve挡掉压力了，Steve并不想让母亲为难。他点点头，不知道为何Bucky的笑脸在脑子里闪过，那让Steve心里有点难过，但他知道和Bucky之间无论如何不会有任何可能性的：“我很乐意。”

 

“你会喜欢他们的，”Sarah摸了摸Steve的手，“我会给Barnes家写信，安排一次聚会，怎么样？”

“非常好，”Steve放下了餐具，把脑海里Bucky的笑脸压下去，“非常感谢，母亲。”

 

两天后的下午，Steve又一次来到了和Bucky见面的地方，他们并没约好相会，但每次Steve来这儿，Bucky总会在这里，Steve也不知道Bucky是不是刻意在等他。Steve下马让Happy自己去找她爱的那些小野莓，出乎他意料的是今天Bucky不在这儿。他环顾四周，到处一片安静，无论是树上还是草丛后都没有Bucky的影子。Steve很失望，他踢了踢脚下的泥土，走下山岗去找Happy，Happy似乎发现了一片新的野莓，正低着头享受盛宴，Steve慢慢走过去，忽然闻到了一股清新的味道。

这气息在海风里传来的盐味、青草的湿润气味及野莓的甜酸味道之间显得异常美妙，Steve循着味道拨开树丛来到一片开阔的树荫下，意外地发现Bucky躺在这儿，衬衫领口敞开，像往常一样午睡，而那美妙的气味就来自Bucky颈边。

Omega们即将进入发情期的气息。

Steve恋恋不舍地深吸了一口气，不知道是不是该叫醒Bucky，尽管这附近很安全，但放Bucky这个样子实在有些冒险，Steve甚至不确定自己能不能抵挡这份诱惑。想了想，他还是在Bucky身边坐下来，推了推Bucky的肩膀。Bucky一骨碌翻了个身，瞪大了眼睛盯着Steve，似乎受到了惊吓，看到Steve时又放松了下来：“Steve……？”

“嘿，是我，你还好吗？”Steve觉得今天的Bucky似乎有点不太一样，但他不够了解Bucky、没办法说出他到底有什么变化，不过Bucky并没有像平时那样笑出来，他整理了一下自己的衣领，靠着一棵树坐好：“……Steve，你吓到我了……”

“我道歉。”Steve在Bucky身边坐下来，确保他们之间隔着恰当的距离，“你觉得怎么样？”

“还行，”Bucky闷闷不乐地蜷缩着四肢，柔软的脸枕着自己的膝盖，低头看着脚边绿茸茸的草地，“家里有点事儿。”

Steve闻到他身上的气息，尴尬地咳嗽了一声——Bucky显然太年轻，大约并没意识到自己现在的状态其实不适合出门，但他身为一个没有结合的Alpha，直接提醒Bucky这件事似乎并不合乎礼节。Steve向来并不是那么拘泥于大道理的人，况且他和Bucky见了这几次面，早就已经打破所谓的礼节了：“我不想显得太无礼，不过你现在可能回家比较好，需要我送你回去吗？”

Bucky愣了一下，一只手无意识地抚上了自己的脖子，挡住了那处散发着美妙气味的皮肤：“我……我……”他似乎才意识到在这种状态下和一个没有结合的强壮Alpha独处意味着什么，不安地站起来向后退了几步，“你说得对……我该回去了。”

Steve不想看到Bucky这样慌乱不安，仿佛身处狼群追组的迷途幼鹿，他吹了一声口哨，吃得满嘴野莓的Happy好奇地凑过来，热乎乎的鼻息喷到Steve脸上。Steve把Happy的缰绳递给Bucky，非常坚决地说：“让我送你回去，Bucky，拜托。”

Bucky脸红了，看看Steve，再看看Happy，忽然笑了出来：“好的，那就多谢你了。”他利落地跳上了马背，Steve笑笑，拍拍Happy的鼻子，Bucky以为他也要上马，那样的话就太尴尬了，但Steve只是抬头对他微笑，然后牵着Happy的缰绳：“能告诉我该往哪个方向走吗？”

Bucky不好意思地点点头：“从这里向东，很快就会看到一条小路，红砖的。”

他从来没见过Steve这样彬彬有礼的人，一般的Alpha在这种情况下多少都会采取些举动，即使是再正派的人都难免有抵制不住诱惑的时候，可Steve看起来却镇定极了，牵着缰绳小心地将Happy引上了Bucky指的那条路，只偶尔回头和Bucky说几句话，问的都是“你觉得怎么样？”“是这个方向没错吧？”之类的，完全没有任何心怀不轨的样子。Bucky觉得他要么就是个古板的家伙，要么就是对自己完全没兴趣，从他听到的诸多关于Alpha的传闻来看，后者的可能性八成更大些。不知道为什么Bucky觉得有些烦闷，双手抓着Happy的缰绳，两条腿晃来晃去，焦躁不安，想对Steve说些什么又不知道该如何开口，过了好一阵子，眼看小路到了尽头，他才勉强挤出一句：“往西边走……”

“好的。”Steve头也不回地说，将Happy签上了西边开满野花的小径。Bucky更加烦躁不安了，远远已经隐约能望见自家宅邸了，今天之后他肯定会被妈妈关起来直到那位“大人物”访问为止，他还没真正认识Steve，可能就再也不会有机会认识他了。Bucky咬了一下嘴唇，突兀地抓住了缰绳向上扯了一下，Steve回过头关切地看着他，目光温暖得像是夏日的太阳：“怎么了？我走错路了吗？”

“没有，”Bucky嘀咕了一句，“抱歉，我家快到了，送到这儿就可以了。”

Steve看起来并不信服，但Bucky不能再和他同行了，从这里开始就是他家的领地，要是被人看到自己和陌生人同行，非被他妈妈禁足两个月不可。Steve惋惜地点点头，看着Bucky利落地跳下马背，知道自己怕是有好几天都不会见到他了：“保重，Bucky。”

“谢谢你送我回来，”Bucky闷闷地说，看了一眼Steve，恋恋不舍地抚摸着Happy的脖子，跑向了自家的庄园，留下Steve一个人对着他消失的身影发呆。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奴隶梗

Barnes夫人去世前频频告诫自己的儿子，丢掉过去，但永远不要低下头。

那时候她和年幼的孩子挤在满是奴隶的囚房里，即使垂危之际她依旧不失贵族妇女的本色、尽量让自己看起来体面整洁。她的长子和两个年幼的女儿围着她哭泣，她只是用苍白的手指挨个抚摸他们的面颊，用惯常的温柔语气说，别难过，我这就要去和你们的父亲见面了。她没受太多苦，咽气时依旧是端庄温柔的样子，奴隶贩子们要丢掉她的遗体，但一些家族的朋友私下把她偷运出来，悄悄把她葬在了丈夫身边。他们还买下了两个女孩子：女孩子们总是容易掩饰的，没有人在意一个女奴的血统，可是剩下的男孩儿就不那么容易了——他还算是幸运的，并不是一个Alpha，否则早就和他的父亲一起被斩首，甚至轮不上当一个奴隶。

一切都发生的那么快，几天之前他还是养尊处优的Barnes少爷，连自己的鞋子都穿不好。他有成群的仆人围着他，打理他的衣食住行；用沾满羊奶和油脂的棉布伺候他洗澡；用镶嵌着宝石的餐具服侍他用餐，现在他成了都城里成百上千待售的奴隶之一，穿着污秽破旧的粗麻，在肮脏的囚室里哭泣着告别了母亲的遗体，又送走了哭得抽抽泣泣的妹妹们。他不害怕，他知道她们去了好的地方，不用担心她们遭受一点儿可怕的事，他宁愿自己承担这些。他不记得在那间臭气熏天的囚室住了多久，他不懂得计算也不在乎，他睡不着、吃不下，污痕掩饰了他的面目，没有人看得上这样一个瘦弱的男孩，直到他们把他塞进一辆旧马车。他知道自己被卖掉了，从今天起Barnes家的少爷算是彻底死去了，他再也不会是一个自由人，他大概甚至算不得一个人了。他将成为一份财产，被烙印、被标记，但他不再害怕了，至少遭受这些的不是他的妹妹们，他那两个可爱又可怜的妹妹，如果她们能平安长大、嫁给体面的自由人，他就再没什么好怕的了。

马车走了很远，远离了都城，他们把他带进一座大而朴素的庄园，没有人打他，人们对他还算客气，给他换了干净的衣服、甚至允许他洗了个澡，然后他们把他带去了主人那儿。

那位金发的夫人坐在阳台上流泪，看到他时她哭得更厉害了，她很苍白，身体瘦小，让他想起刚过世的母亲。她用细瘦的手臂抱紧他小小的身体：“我可怜的孩子，”她的语气温柔极了，“会好起来的。”

她向他道歉，告诉他即使在乡间还是有很多来自帝都的耳目，她不能恢复他Barnes少爷的身份，从此以后他只是Bucky了。他想着母亲说的话，点了点头表示理解，她又哭起来，告诉他“婚约也得取消”，这时候他才意识到是谁买下了他。

Steve的母亲。

那不重要，反正他不再是Steve的婚约者了，从今天开始他只是Steve的奴隶，再没有什么特别的了。

Steve坐在路边擦自己脸上的血，他被打得很厉害，一时半会儿还站不起来。血不停地滴下来，他想从长袍上撕条布包扎，手却完全使不上力气。

“有时候我觉得你就是喜欢挨揍！”一个抱怨中带点无可奈何的宠溺的声音打断了Steve悲惨的尝试，瘦弱的Alpha循声抬起头，看到他漂亮的仆人站在那儿，强壮的手臂扛着一个装得满满的水罐：“这次又是和谁惹事了？”

“没什么，”Steve倔强地抹着脸上的血，“反正我赢了。”

“可不是吗……”对方翻了个白眼，总算维持了基本的礼仪，没有说出更多嘲讽，而是放下了水罐，在Steve面前蹲下，从自己腰间的小包里摸出了一团干净的棉布，熟练地替Steve擦掉鼻子下方的血块：“你还能走吗？”

Steve点了点头，不想被对方看不起（尽管他知道对方的态度纯粹出自关心），勉力站了起来：“走吧，母亲一定担心了。”

“进门前我得替你好好收拾一下，可不能让她看到你这样。”仆人扛起了水罐，等着Steve迈开步子，这才跟上了他。他已经习惯了跟随Steve，好像他真的忘记了过去的一切、不记得自己原本的身份甚至比Steve更显赫。可Steve记得，但无论是否保有孩提时的记忆，他都不觉得自己的身份有什么了不起，因此他放慢了脚步，看着毫不费力地提着水罐的男孩：“母亲让你来找我的，对吧，Buck？”

“胡说八道，”Bucky笑嘻嘻地回答，“我忙得要死，哪儿有时间找你？不过你妈妈确实在等你，她说你有客人，不该让对方空等。”

 

Steve循声抬头，他比Bucky矮上一大截，得抬头才能看到对方的脸。Bucky好像真的很忙，圆润的脸颊晒得通红，装饰着那双幼鹿一样的大眼睛的睫毛湿漉漉的，额角还有汗水不停滴落。Steve越看越觉得Bucky好看极了——Bucky已经十六岁了，就快到成熟期，要不是他身份特殊，这个年纪的Omega奴隶早就被指派结婚了。一想到Bucky总是要结婚的，Steve就觉得有什么堵住了胸口，让他本来就不顺畅的呼吸变得更加艰难了。他不再说话，低头跟着Bucky往自家庭院里走。进门后Bucky直接把他拉到了自己住的侧屋，从柜子里找出一个小箱子，打了一盆水，老练地给Steve清洗伤口，在他额头上的淤青处抹上淡淡的药膏：“说真的，Steve，今天又是为什么打架？”

Steve一直在出神看他裸露在外的手臂，天气渐热，Bucky穿得很单薄，粗麻的衣服挡不住他漂亮的身体，常年劳作锻炼出了修长健美的线条，让Steve很想用炭笔一点一点描绘下来。他没注意Bucky的话，直到Bucky的手拍上他脸上的瘀伤才回过神来：“抱歉，你说什么？”

Bucky笑笑，摇头整理好箱子：“没事，去见你妈妈吧，她要等急了。”

 

与客人共进晚餐后已经入夜了，Steve累得几乎张不开眼睛，跌跌撞撞回到了自己的房间。他的房间整理得非常干净，这里常年由Bucky打理，到处都留着他的味道，连装饰的摆设、织物的叠法这些细节都充满了Bucky的影子。Steve把自己丢进铺得整整齐齐的床铺，脸颊贴上柔软的床单，呼吸着Bucky留下来的淡淡香气，安稳地闭上了眼睛。

他还能独占Bucky多久呢？

Steve睡得很沉，太阳照进房间他才醒过来。Bucky正在他房间里轻手轻脚地忙来忙去，好像这地方还需要打扫似的。Steve坐起来揉着眼睛，身体还没从昨天的斗殴中恢复过来，到处都酸痛不已。他打了个哈欠，又忍不住皱起了脸，揉着肩膀上的淤青：“早上好。”

Bucky丢给他一身袍子：“起来换衣服，陪你妈妈吃早饭，然后你今天要出门——”

“是的，”Steve苦着脸，即使身体再怎么孱弱，现在他也是一家之主，许多不方便由母亲出面的事情都得由他来打理。尽管早已远离权力中心，但为了维持这个家族，一些基本的交际总是需要的。Steve不喜欢这些场合，但他却做得很好，家里的生意也比他父亲在世时好很多，Bucky有时会用惊奇的目光看着他，喃喃自语“也不知道你哪儿来这些干劲”之类的，Steve就只是微笑。Bucky帮Steve把衣服穿好，让他坐在镜子前替他整理头发，动作又轻快又温柔。Steve看着镜子里他模糊的倒影，忽然想起了两个人都还很小的时候，那会儿Bucky自己还是贵族家的少爷，有成群的奴隶服侍他。他记得他们刚订婚那阵子，两个孩子都对此似懂非懂，大人们觉得他们很有趣，年纪又小，也没有过什么禁令。Steve照样自由出入Bucky的卧室，有时候还会和他一起睡个午觉。那时候光是照顾Bucky梳理头发的奴隶就有好几个，Bucky的头发总是又软又漂亮，引得年幼的Steve总想伸手去摸。现在的Bucky似乎早就不记得那些事情了，只知道打理Steve的仪表，自己则留着奴隶男孩们惯常的短发，身上常常一件首饰都没有。即使如此他看上去还是漂亮极了，Steve知道Bucky很受欢迎，年轻又漂亮的Omega，总不缺人讨好的。

“要我和你一起去吗？”替Steve整理好头发和长袍之后，Bucky已然半跪在Steve脚边，抬头看着他，样子又温顺又柔软。他个子比Steve高，跪下来也并不矮很多，Steve盯着他的脸，看着他微微泛红的脸颊和丰润的嘴唇，伸出手去把他拉近，轻轻在他额头上亲了一下：“不，别出门。”

“Steve……”Bucky叹了口气，并没有拒绝Steve的亲密举止。他是个奴隶，Steve想怎么样就怎么样，尽管Steve从不做那样的事情，对每一个奴隶都客客气气的，但Bucky现在仍然是一个奴隶，他再也找不回自己的身份，也找不回和Steve在一起的理由了。童年那点甜蜜的回忆算不上什么，Steve总有一天要和其他名门贵族结合，在Steve家平安生活了这么多年，Bucky觉得自己已经非常幸运了。

“我不是想关着你，”Steve固执地说，“可你知道的……”

“去吧，你要迟到了。”Bucky阻止他继续说下去，这个话题没有继续下去的必要，因为他们彼此都知道这件事情不会有任何结果。


End file.
